


Toruka Short Stories

by ampossible013



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Making Up, Nightmare, Sleep, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: A collection of Toruka short stories and drabbles.





	1. Post-fight

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block has been hard, especially when I have the inspiration to write a new story but didn't know how to start it or had a hard time continuing it. The longer the story the harder for me to continue. I am not a good story writer which sometimes I struggle in writing descriptively. I seemed to lose my momentum of writing. 
> 
> Then I found a good way to practice my writing, which I think is beneficial for me in the future and to my readers as I'm sure they will like to read more Toruka stories, no matter short or long.
> 
> This series will consist of different Toruka stories, mostly very short ones, some of them maybe a little longer. Each "chapters", again, are not connected hence you can feel free to read any chapter as you like. I will try to constantly update this series so do look forward for it.

Toru climbed on the bed and tried to shift himself closer to Taka who was already laying on the bed. He draped the blanket that they are now sharing and tried to wrap his arms around Taka's torso…

 

Taka pulled away the blanket and kept a further distance between him and Toru, while removing Toru's arms that are now on his torso.

 

"Go get yourself a blanket!" he sulked "And don't touch me!"

 

Ah, so Taka is still mad at him because he was unwilling to help Taka wash the dishes after dinner. He knows that cooking is tiring and having to wash up after cooking must have double the tiredness, especially the fact that both of them have spent a long day in the studio. But he was tired too, not only Taka, couldn't he just do the washing tomorrow so that Toru can help him too?

 

Taka has OCD, sometimes it's good cause he will always make sure that the house is clean; but sometimes it's a pain in the ass cause he freaks out even if the place is slightly unclean. He is used to Taka yelling at him whenever he is not cleaning the house properly, sometimes he just wonders if Taka has unusually good eyesight where he can spot dust much better than himself.

 

Toru looked at Taka who is now facing his back towards him while trying to get some sleep, he wanted to say something but words failed him.

 

_Then I'll just sleep and hope that he will stop being mad at me tomorrow?_

 

Since Taka is now hogging most of the blankets not willing to share it with Toru, Toru went to the other room to get an extra blanket so he will stay warm throughout the night. He may be muscular and sturdy but he still dreads sleeping under the cold night air, and he is not hugging Taka to sleep, this night will be colder than usual…

 

 

____________________________________

 

 

Toru was already asleep when a familiar voice woke him up.

 

"Baby~"

 

He can hear the rustling of the sheets, indicating Taka was shifting closer to him.

 

"Baby, I was just kidding ~ you can touch me now ~"

 

_How dare he wake me up while I was just about to fall in a deep sleep. Can he be more insensitive? Will he ever understand the feeling of being awaken abruptly when you are about to fall asleep?_

 

He was not mad at Taka but he just wants to sleep for now. He can wait for the making up and long discussions for tomorrow.

 

"Shut… up…" Toru sleepily said while turning around to face the other side of the room instead of Taka.

 

Seeing Toru's reaction Taka was not amused, he let out a little pout then leans forwards and hugs Toru's midsection.

 

"I love you~" Taka cutely said while squeezing Toru tighter.

 

Couldn't resist the cuteness and clinginess of his lover, Toru couldn't help but smile.

 

No need for any long, heartfelt words and phrases of apology; not necessary for any long and exhausting talks and discussion to make up. _This will do._

 

_I'll always forgive you, cause I know you'll do._

 

 


	2. Post-fight pt 2

This couple is always loud. They love shouting each other all the time, sometimes they are just joking around and playing a fool towards each other, laughing their hearts out; sometimes when things go wrong, they will start shouting at each other. For real.

 

This is a couple that fights quite frequently, which others might be speculating how on earth can they still be together despite fighting with each other so many times. No relationships are perfect, this couple may be fighting a lot, but they definitely have their own way to make their relationship the most out of their 'fight'. _Huh, what is it?_ This story will tell you how.

 

 

_______________________________

 

It was a quiet and peaceful night. The only sound that can be heard in the house is the heater droning quietly across the living room and the strumming of Toru's guitar.

 

It may seem very peaceful on the face of it, but who knows a fight just took place in this very familiar house.

 

 _Never go to sleep when you are feeling angry_ , is always Toru's mantra. While his partner, Taka, is the complete opposite. Taka gets angry easily, to cool himself off, he will go to sleep and everything will be alright again when he wakes up; his anger gone, the house will be in peace again. Toru, however, does not get angry easily, but when he does it will be a disaster. He will turn into a completely different person, shouting insults, screaming curses, harshly reminding you how terrible you are as a person and how tired is he to tolerate your behaviour all the time, and the next thing he'll do is either lock himself in his room, or he'll just go straight out of the door, who knows will he ever return.

 

Fortunately, Toru was not that angry. He was just feeling frustrated and nothing else. To cool his head off he chose to stay up for the night to compose a few songs. Music is the only way that heals him, where he finds comfort and the place he belongs. He and Taka knew each other because of music, but it's unsure whether music is the one that takes their relationship to another level. Perhaps? They are the main songwriters in the band, Taka sings and Toru plays the guitar. Their relationship assures them to work together, composing song after song together, maintaining a balance between the members.

 

_Why am I thinking of such stuffs?_

 

He faintly hear the bedroom door being opened, creating a soft creaking noise. _Ah, that must be his Taka waking up from his sleep._

 

Taka sleepily rubbed his eyes, he was wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of loose shorts, his hair disheveled and unkempt while slowly padding towards the living room, to where Toru is seated. But instead of sitting down beside Toru, he stood beside the couch where Toru was sitting. Only himself knows the reason why.

 

"Hey baby," Toru's voice was just slightly above a whisper, implying the way he treats his Taka - fragile and delicate.

 

"Baby I can't sleep…" Taka sounds like a child with his grogginess and sleepiness, whining at his beloved that he had a terrible night.

 

"What's wrong? Did you had a nightmare again?" Toru patted the blank space on the couch, beckoning Taka to sit down beside him.

 

Taka sat down beside Toru, but keeping a slight distance between them, making Toru wonder if Taka is still mad at him from the fight earlier this evening. Or that Taka thought Toru is still mad at him. Why on earth will he think so? Taka knows Toru well, he is the kind that gets really scary when he is angry but his anger goes off really easily, and this is his lover in front of him, for god's sake, never in the world he will stay mad towards his significant other. Toru loves Taka from the bottom of his heart and Taka knows it. They might fight, they might yell at each other, they might get angry at each other, but that doesn't last long. In the end, love prevails all of these obstacles and happily ever after exists.

 

Toru inched closer to Taka and wrapped his arm around Taka's shoulder. Taka didn't wince away or rebel. Toru then pulled Taka closer, letting Taka to rest his head on Toru's shoulder.

 

"… Yes, I had a nightmare… I couldn't get back to sleep…" Taka slowly said while leaning on Toru's shoulder.

 

"Poor thing~" Toru planted a soft kiss on Taka's forehead, then slowly turned around to properly pull Taka into an embrace.

 

"I'm sorry…" Taka mumbled, his voice being muffled as he buried his face into Toru chest.

 

"Shh…" Toru began to stroke Taka's back in a downward motion, silently comforting him.

 

They stayed in this intimating position for a few minutes when Toru spoke again "I guess you are tired? Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

 

Still burying his face into Toru's chest, probably secretly sniffing his lover's scent at the same time, Taka nodded slowly.

 

Toru slowly pulled away from the embrace and stood up from the couch, attempting to leave the living room but Taka stayed seated while tugging on his arm…

 

"What's wrong?" Toru turned to look at Taka. Taka spreaded out both of his arms while facing Toru, indicating that he wants a hug…

 

Toru knows what Taka wants even without saying anything, he scooped Taka into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

 

"Is that what you want?"

 

Taka nodded, rested his head on Toru's shoulder while failing to hide his smile.

 

"You are such a baby…"

 

"Wrong, I'm _your_ baby."

 

Toru let out a soft laugh, while Taka did the same.

 

_They might fight, they might yell at each other, they might get angry at each other…_

_But in the end, love prevails and happily ever after exists._

 


	3. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru misses Taka.

Toru has been having insomnia for the past week. It's not difficult to observe. His face has been swollen, eyes sunken and bloodshot, eyebags getting darker. It doesn't take much for everyone to notice that Toru has not been sleeping well for the past few nights. He gets grumpy and impatient, not because he is angry, but because he's tired. He's always staring into space, no one knows what he is thinking of.

 

_Ah, probably Taka's absence is one of the reason._

 

Taka has been away for a week, he is in Las Vegas doing his usual recording, meeting producers and writing songs with them. From Taka's Instagram update he learned that Taka also went to meet up with some of his friends staying there, which is a good thing, because he doesn't usually see them and it's a good time for some catching up after a long day in the studio.

 

_He seemed to have so much fun…_

 

Toru let out a tired sigh, sitting on his bed. It is already 3 in the morning and he is tired but at the same time restless. Who knows insomnia can be so disturbing?

 

Toru's phone vibrated, indicating that he has received a text message. He opened the message, it is from his beloved.

 

"Baby! I will be back tomorrow! Can't wait to see you!"

 

In split seconds he typed in his reply, "Me too, I miss you so much…"

 

Not long after Toru sent his message, Taka called him.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Baby! I thought it's 3 am now in Japan? What are you doing here?" Not difficult to tell that Taka did not expect Toru to reply his text so promptly as it is already so late in Japan.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I mean - did you just got back from clubbing or something? It's too late to be still awake at this time!" The caring and always-worried boyfriend he is, Taka always nags at Toru whenever he is not taking care of himself, like a dutiful mother always worried at her child's wellbeing.

 

"No, I didn't go clubbing. I just… couldn't sleep."

 

"But you sound really tired… Baby, is everything okay here?" They may not be able to see each other's face when they converse, but Taka can easily guess Toru's facial expression from the tone of his voice.

 

"Yeah… everything's fine here. Just that…"

 

"Just that what?"

 

"… Nothing…" Toru breathed, and heaved a sigh right after that.

 

.

 

A pause in the phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"You're making me worried now, your voice doesn't make me feel that you're doing fine…" Worriedly, Taka sighed softly "Just take care of yourself, okay? I will be back really soon, just hold on, okay?"

 

"Okay, I understand."

 

"That's good then, bye…" Taka was about to hang up when Toru interrupted him.

 

"Wait…"

 

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

 

"… I love you…" Feeling his emotions getting out of control, all of his negative emotions suddenly seemed to kick in. He suddenly felt sad that Taka is not by his side, he suddenly missed Taka so much more than he already did, the feeling of longing had not been so strong in him before.

 

Taka was slightly taken aback when Toru suddenly said that, not hard to tell it through the line cause he seemed to pause and hesitate a bit. He knows Toru's personality, definitely he is not the kind who expresses his feelings a lot, even towards his lover. It can be very frustrating sometimes cause it's hard to tell if he really feels that way when his expression says otherwise. He knows it's bad to have so many doubts towards his lover but sometimes he just couldn't help.

 

"I love you too, baby…" Taka whispered.

 

Toru disconnected the call, holding his tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes…

 

 

____________________________

 

He never felt this excited awaiting Taka's arrival. Certainly he is always excited whenever he gets to see his lover again, but not _this_ excited that he reached the airport an hour earlier the time the plane Taka was in was supposed to land. He texted Taka again and again, asking and confirming the time a few times to make sure that he is on time to pick up his lover from the airport.

 

It's weird to see Toru acting like that but through his text messages, Taka can feel Toru's excitement.

 

And it is good. It has been a while since Toru gets so excited.

 

 

___________________________

 

 

It was a long walk from the plane to the arrival hall, as usual. Finally reaching the end of the arrival hall, it didn't take too long for Taka to notice Toru standing at the far end waiting for him. Always on time as usual, but who knows Toru has been standing there for an hour, happily anticipating and hoping for the plane to land earlier than its scheduled time so that he can get to see Taka without much waiting.

 

Couldn't hide his smile the moment he sees his lover. He couldn't wait to hug Toru and tell him how much he misses him…

 

However Toru pushed Taka away at the moment Taka was about to hug him.

 

"W…what?"

 

"Let's go home. There's people here. We might get spotted." Toru said as he reached out to carry Taka's luggage.

 

His lover always being cautious. Knowing that they have less to no privacy in Japan alongside in their own home, but how much it takes for Toru to bottle up his emotions, to refrain himself from expressing his love towards Taka?

 

Sometimes it's just so hard to read him.

 

____________________________

 

 

Toru was driving faster than usual, almost over the speed limit. If it's not for the strict traffic rules in Japan, Taka is sure that Toru will definitely go faster.

 

"Baby, slow down. We are not in a hurry!" Toru has been strange today. Not only that he refused to hug Taka in the airport - which is something   that he never did, but also he has been unusually quiet in the car - basically he was on total silent mode while driving. Perhaps he has to concerntrate while driving, but it's strange coming out from someone that never fails to initiate a conversation with Taka while they are behind the wheels.

 

Thanks to him speeding while driving, it didn't take long for them to reach their home.

 

Toru locked the house door behind them and walked to the living room to make himself comfortable on the couch.

 

"Baby~~" Taka followed him to the living room and sat down beside him "You haven't give me a hug~"

 

 _This is it,_ Toru thought.

 

"Okay…" Toru softly replied, he then wrapped his arms around Taka's neck, pulling him closer. Taka returned the hug, nestling his head onto Toru's shoulder, leaning on it to make him comfortable.

 

Toru felt his emotions crashing down again. For so many years even before they started dating, Taka gave him emotions, Taka gave him life, Taka let him experience how it is to feel so strongly for someone, Taka let him know that everyone has emotions, some people might think they don't have it but they are wrong, it's hiding somewhere in your heart and it takes a very special person to give you the courage to find it, to express it, to embrace it.

 

He misses Taka from the moment Taka said goodbye to him in the airport, turning his back and entering the departure hall. He misses the nights where he cuddles Taka to sleep. He is not a fan of teddy bears or stuffed toys, he definitely did not experience the feeling of not being able to sleep because mommy took his stuffed toy away for the night; but ever since he and Taka started living together, Taka became his teddy bear - or a koala bear, to be exact - which he must hug to sleep every night. It's vague to describe the feeling of calamity and peacefulness having another person - your loved one - sleeping next to you, he almost forgot that feeling since he is so used to hugging Taka to sleep every single night - even when they are on tour. Until the day Taka left to Las Vegas and he had to sleep alone, he suddenly longed for that calamity, that peacefulness he is feeling whenever Taka is lying on his chest, embracing him while sleeping like a baby. _He got so used to Taka by his side that he forgot how much he needs him from time to time._

 

Just the thought itself made him teared up, the amount of tears that were suppressed for so long. He didn't know why he should suppress his emotions, in fact he didn't know that he has been constantly suppressing him from expressing himself. Because no one else can let him feel so at ease to show his sadness, his anger, his happiness, and even his fears. He feels so out of control, but only when Taka is by his side. Never ever he can do that in front of anybody else except Taka, not even his family.

 

Taka felt the body against him shaking, he knows that Toru is about to burst into tears. He started patting Toru's back like how a mother pats her baby to sleep.

 

"Just cry, it's only you and I here."

 

Walls crumbled. There's nothing else left to hide.

 

Like a child getting lost in the shopping mall, and feeling extremely relieved after being found by his parents, hugging his mom tight while wailing loudly, without caring that passerbys are probably eyeing them with indifferent expressions on their face. That was how he feels right now. He sobbed and sobbed into Taka's shoulder, holding onto him as if he will die if he lets go. Taka makes him feel at ease, that it is okay, despite being a grown man, to be a baby again.

 

They didn't know how long they stayed in this position, when Toru said between sobs "I'm so sorry… baby… I miss you so much… I'm sorry I didn't want to hug you in the airport… cause I know I will cry… so I kept holding on… until we get home… please don't get angry at me…"

 

"It's fine, baby, don't be so hard on yourself~" He stroked Toru's hair in a soothing manner, trying to calm his lover from shaking frantically from all the crying.

 

"I miss you so much… it hurts not seeing you… I miss your smell… when I hug you to sleep…"

 

"Aww~ now I know it~" He is somewhat glad that Toru is finally expressing his emotions in front of Taka, sometimes he just needs to get his confidence back to put his guard down again "We'll definitely hug each other to sleep tonight, okay?"

 

"I love you… babyyy…" Toru cried harder, but it doesn't matter. The three magic words that should be full of emotions while being said, who cares if it's too dramatic?

 

"I love you so much, my baby~ I'm so glad you tell me how much you miss me, otherwise I won't know." Sometimes it feels fresh when Toru finally express his emotions in front of him, but he knows Toru has done enough. Unlike Taka who is always giving cheap hugs to his friends, Toru rarely hugs his friends voluntarily; but when it comes to hugging Taka he is more than eager to do so. He may not be good in words but sometimes his glance and his actions choose to give ways.

 

It felt like an eternity before they finally reluctantly pulled away from each other to go to their bedroom. Resting his head on Taka's chest, Toru wrapped his arms on Taka's waist, inhaling the very familiar scent of his lover accompanying him to a deep sleep…

 

It seemed like he had found the cure to his restlessness.

 

 

 


	4. Divine Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru singing a lullaby to a sick and a very frightened Taka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across this song a few months ago and was absolutely touched by it. As I am a metalhead I love listening to metalcore, but this song - from a metalcore band! - touched my heart deeply like never before. It is a very short song, only one and a half minutes long, but it's enough to make you feel emotional and very 'down' after listening to it. Not the typical loud and heavy music they play with a lot of screams (I absolutely love this kind of music, don't judge me please), instead a very simple and soothing one but it's still far more better than those generic love sad breakup songs that we listen in the radio nowadays.
> 
> When metal bands choose to go soft, it's serious job. Who says rockers are heartless? You are so wrong, they carry so much more emotions than you think!

Whenever Taka gets sick, Toru knows that night he will be sleep-deprived. Not only because he has to get up every few hours to feed Taka his medicine or to check his temperature, but also because Taka always has the tendency to have nightmares when he is sick. Thus he often startles at the middle of the night, crying silently or if he gets too scared, he will wake Toru up and tell him that he had a nightmare.

 

Toru has been pondering how to calm Taka down from a nightmare and make him go back to sleep again. He has tried a few ways but this one always works.

 

It was during one of their Dome Tour shows when Taka was down with a fever that night. Having to cancel the post-show celebration, Taka and Toru headed back to their apartment right after the show. After they reached their house, Toru has been very busy bathing a sick Taka, making herbal tea for him and keeping him warm under the spring air by covering him up with his duvet and blanket. He was relieved when Taka finally dozed off, because that is the time where Toru get to take a shower, have some food and have some free time alone. Not that he is not enjoying taking care of Taka, but the post-show tiredness makes him wants to shut down and just have some rest.

 

Guess Taka was really exhausted due to performing with a fever, he remained asleep for a few hours and Toru decided not to wake him up to give him any medicine because he doesn't want to disrupt Taka's slumber. He approached their bed that Taka was sleeping in and gently put his hand on his forehead.

 

Still warm. _I guess he just needs to rest some more._

 

It was already almost 11 pm when Toru is also feeling the tiredness. He opened his room door and entered the bedroom to hit the sack when he saw Taka sitting on the bed, clutching tightly at his blanket as if his life depended on it.

 

"Baby? You are awake? How are you feeling now?"

 

The moment he sees Toru right in front of him, Taka quit clutching his blanket and quickly threw his arms around Toru into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"Hey… what happened, baby?" Startled at his lover's actions, he nevertheless stroked Taka's arm in a soothing way. That was when he felt Taka's heartbeat thumping rapidly against his own stomach. "Baby your heartbeat is so quick. Is everything okay?" Taka did not answer right away but Toru felt Taka lightly shaking his head while leaning his head on Toru's midsection. 

 

"Then… tell me what's wrong."

 

Taka pulled away from the embrace and looked at Toru into the eyes. His eyes were full of fear and worries. "I had a nightmare… again… I was so scared that I don't think I can sleep now… But I'm so tired… :( babyyy~~" Unconsciously Taka started clutching at his blanket again, his fear is real reciprocrating from his actions.

 

"You always have nightmares whenever you are sick, yeah?" Toru sat on the bed beside Taka, immediately Taka leaned towards Toru, resting his head on Toru's chest but he was still hugging his blanket. Toru wrapped his arms around Taka and stared at Taka tenderly. Taka likes it when Toru stares at him like this but this time he seemed to be staring at him a little too long…

 

"What is it?" Taka couldn't help but ask.

 

"Nothing…I" Toru looked away abruptly, but Taka can see the slight hint of pink on Toru's cheek. "I want to kiss you, but I realized that you're having a fever so I can't…"

 

Just when Toru was about to finish his sentence, Taka reached forward and kissed him on his cheeks.

 

Toru was stunned for a few seconds, but he quickly get back to his senses. "How can you be still so cute when you are sick… and scared?"

 

Probably it was Taka's illusion, but he can surely see hearts forming in Toru's eyes.

 

"Kiss me." Taka leaned further forward.

 

"Okay okay." Toru then cupped Taka's cheeks and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. This time it was Taka's turn to blush.

 

The couple proceeded to lying down on their bed, close to each other, snuggling in the blanket that they are now sharing.

 

"Baby~" Taka broke the comfortable silence between them "I still can't fall asleep…" Expecting Toru to get annoyed at Taka's whiny tone, but Toru's expression showed otherwise. He looked down at Taka, his eyes full of worry. "Still thinking about the nightmare?"

 

Taka nodded. "It's still fresh in my mind… I think of it once I close my eyes… I'm scared…"

 

"What can I do to let you fall asleep then?" Right after Toru asked the question, he seemed to come up with something. "I'll sing you a lullaby, okay?"

 

"Oh my god, I haven't hear you sing in a while." Because it's always Taka who is the one casually singing random songs and humming random melodies at home - he is a singer so why not - hence it feels weird seeing Toru singing, but Taka knows that Toru is also a good singer and he inwardly wishes that one day Toru will be able to sing for him again, _not drunk singing of course._

 

"Of course I won't sound as good as you, but I'll try my best, okay?" Taka smiled and eagerly nodded. What's more better to hear your lover sing to you, and just only you?

 

 

_Searching for divine breath_

 

_This is, our final test_

 

The first two lines of that song makes Taka smile right away, not a very happy hyperactive smile but a very soft and gentle one. He has not heard that song anyway but he can imagine its gentle acoustic guitar and the light bass as the background music, and the singer's soothing, calm, majestic (yes, that singer is his Toru) voice softly singing the lyrics - making the song really soft and delicate - dedicating to a special someone.

 

 

_For years you've been the forefront of my mind_

 

_I have felt relief_

 

_Ended the curse_

 

 

Taka didn't know who wrote the lyrics for this song, but listening to the lyrics he can feel that depth in this songwriter's choice of words to form them into lyrics. He didn't know either what was the in the lyricist's mind when he or she wrote this song, but he can feel the hint of sadness and longing but also the feeling of relief and awe. It was with mixed feelings and a few seconds into the song, Taka was already in an emotional ride.

 

Toru lightly grabbed Taka's hand and continued singing:

 

_So take me away_

 

_For the last time_

 

_Take me away_

 

 

Taka closed his eyes, indulging himself into Toru's calm and rough singing voice and his touch. Feeling absolute secure that his loved one is now by his side, protecting him from all the demons that were threatening to invade his slumber.

 

 

_We could drift away_

 

_For the last time…_

 

 

_Take me away…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics taken from the song 'Divine Breath' by Bury Tomorrow. It's only one and a half minutes long so it's worth the listen:   
> https://youtu.be/00cp4WpGvbE  
> Do tell me in the comments below if you teared up listening to it.


End file.
